bakugan_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Alice Gehabich
Alice Gehabich is a Member of the Battle Brawlers in Bakugan: Mechtanium Knights. Dscription Alice was born and raised in Moscow, Russia. She used to live alone in a small house until her grandfather, Michael Gehabich, came for her. She went back to living there when he disappeared. She also has an aunt and uncle whom she lived with during her period of hiding from the Brawlers. It is presumed her parents have died so she is home educated by her grandfather, since there are no schools near her house. She is closest to Runo and frequently worries about Dan and Shun. She can be quite gullible due to her being over trusting of others, shown when she was tricked by Lync. Alice is a natural beauty, but she is not as concerned about her appearance as Julie. Alice is very polite, often doing errands for others, and rarely chooses to bother others with her problems unless they ask her or it is of the upmost importance to the task at hand for them. She is pretty good with strategy and knows which Abilities and Bakugan to use at a certain time. While some find this to be a nuisance, her advice has actually helped the Brawlers a great deal. Although she plays now, she still struggles with her past history and in both of her losses these feelings somehow contributed to the battle. It is shown that she had grown a little more confident after her battle with Shadow Prove. Alice is seen as one of the most mature of in the group, the other being Shun, considering they both are the oldest. She hates causing trouble for her friends, and also dislikes it when Dan and Runo fight, because she wants the group to stay together. She can "read" the others' emotions, as shown in episode 28, when she was able to sense that something is wrong with Shun and after he said "No, nothing", she insisted him to tell them because she knew that Shun was lying. Appearance She wears a long sleeve lavender blouse, yellow skirt and white boots. Her BDDS is black with purple highlights and silver trim. Equipment Alice's Guardian Bakugan is Darkus Alpha Hydranoid. They have been together since Masquerade (Alice) found him. He is still loyal to Alice, even though she is no longer Masquerade. Bakugan *Hydranoid: Guardian; 1100g Support *Silver Lansor (Battle Gear) *Darkus Coredegon (Mechtogan) (undiscovered) Frequently Used Abilities *''Darkness Trident'' - Transfers 500g from the Opponent's Bakugan. *''Indigo Nightmare'' - Adds 500g to Alpha Hydranoid. *''Terminal Trident'' - Subtracts 400g from the Opponent. *''Destruction Grind'' - Reduces the Opponent's Power Level to 0 (Over time). *''Chaos Leap Sting'' - Subtracts 400g from the Opponent and Adds 300g to Alpha Hydranoid. *''Blinding Spice'' – Transfers 400g from the Opponent to Hydranoid *''Lash and Blast Extreme'' – Subtract 200g from the Opponent for each Ability they have played. *''Gazer Exceed'' – Subtracts 400g from the Opponent and Adds 200g for each hit. Frequently Used Gates *Character Alpha Hydranoid (Character) *Darkus Reactor (Command) - Adds a randomized G-Power bonus to all Darkus Bakugan. Appearances *''The Mechtanium Knights'' (first appearance) *''King of Darkness'' (battle debut) Trivia *Alice was once her own counterpart Masquerade, and still uses his Battling style sometimes. Battles Category:Heroes Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Knights